Sparring Partners
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Things heat up when Wesley and Angel get into a bit of a sword fight. Rated M just in case. Enjoy and please R


_**Authors note:**__ You may see a few simple mistakes here and there and yes I will, well I should, fix them up. When I have time that is. I just made it to season 3 of angel actually, and yeah I'm really liking it. Wesley and Angel all the way!  
__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~~*~*~***_

Wesley collapsed onto the hard floor mats that lay around Angel's made swift gym. One of the best perks of having the business moved to the Hyperion hotel was all the free space so it was surprise that angel spent quite a bit of time working out.

For Wesley however these work-out sessions were not as enjoyable.  
The former watcher sat up his body dripping of sweat while he quickly glanced at the clock.

"Only been 20 minutes Wesley" Angel said with a bit of a laugh.

Wesley stood up on his 2 feet while taking in a deep breath. "I'm just getting started" He replied to the vampire.

Both men were dressed identical, simple tank top with sweat pants, the only real difference was the fact that Angel was in all black while Wesley was in more of a white, greyish colour.  
Holding on to the punching bag Wesley took a rather savage beating, even more so then the bag itself. Cringing with slight pain the British man did his best to keep a good footing.

"Come'on Wesley, keep it steadily!"  
The demon with a soul showed no sign of slowing down.

"Can't…can't we try something else!" Wesley cried out.

Angel paused; he stared at the very clammy man and emitted a rather vigorous laugh. "Alright, pick something then"

Wesley took a step back and searched the room. Weapons training, weight lifting, endurance building, there was really nothing he knew he could bested the vampire in. And then it hit him.

"How about we test our sight? Uh, accuracy and precision with a game of dar-"

"No darts!" Angel said firmly, interrupting his friend.

"I was going to say Dao swords"  
He really meant to say Darts but sword fighting was something he was improving on.  
"Ah, the Dao swords, from the Shang Dynasty during the Bronze Age. You know they are actually known better as 'Zhibei Dao', but then who can-"

Angel once again interrupted his friend by waving the Dao sword in his face. And then a battle raged on.

There was no holding back, at least not for Wesley, Angel however was careful not to slice up the human. The Swords severed the air around them as the sound of metal scraped and clashed.

"Someone's been training" Angel bellowed out as his steel blade collided with the other.

Wesley grinned at the complement, his sweat filled face nearly met with Angel's Dao sword.

The heavy sword friction filled the room with its sharp sound which soon came to an end when the blade made contact with real flesh.

And again Wesley collapsed onto the hard floor mats that lay around Angel's made swift gym.

The human was being pin down by the demon with a soul, with Angel's face inching towards the wound. Wesley could feel the warm blood forming over the injury and even though it was a small one he couldn't help but let out a painful cry.

"I'm….I'm sorry" Angel said concerned lifting himself away from the living body. However his eyes remain fixated on the blood.

"It's quite alright Angel" Wesley said feeling slightly uneasy over how Angel was staring at his body.

For a short moment both men were silent. Wesley reached for his glasses and sat up which only worked to help the blood flow increase. The form watcher lay back down on the mat now moving his attention to Angel who stayed by his side.

"It really isn't all that bad right?" The human asked.

"Nah, looks more like a paper cut" Angel answered with a slight smile. "But uh, maybe we should just check to be sure" And with that the vampire lifted the other's shirt.

The now exposed Wesley could feel a strange but familiar excitement growing slowly as well as taking noticed of Angel's lips.

"You`re….does this upset you?" The human asked.

"Stop it" Angel turned away.

"Angel…Wait" Wesley was calm, when alone with the vampire he always felt at peace.  
He took hold of the demon's arm.

"I don't want t-"

Wesley managed to interrupt his boss.

"It's okay Angel….It's…alright"

Angel stared into the human's eyes. He didn't say anything at first but the smell of sight of the blood overcame him. Normally the vampire could resist but this was different. He bent over and soon his shy and quivering lips met with the wound. His tongue played around the cut, his whole self lost in the flavour of Mr Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

The nervous human could feel the demon's cold tongue touching him. His excitement grew rapidly as he let out a light moan. Soon Wesley ears rang with the sound of Angel lapping up the warm blood while the demon rested his cold hands on the vibrating body.

Angel could feel himself giving in. The warm taste of blood was once a far away memory but not anymore. His fingers found enjoy in exploring Wesley's body paused as it reached the nipples. The vampire began to twist and play with the human's nipples, taking great joy in the sounds he produced.

"I won't be able to stop" Angel said softly.

"Don't"

"Wesley…." Angel let out as he dug his tongue deeper into the wound.

But the human didn't respond. He placed his arms around the vampire, his fingers running through the demon's hair.

That night, alone in the Hyperion hotel, Wesley allowed himself to be taken by Angel. He felt those cold lips wrap around his raging man-hood, the tip of his shaft teased by the other's tongue. Never before has the human expose himself to so many acts, and so many positions. He sat over the vampire and took in as much as he could. Every inch of him that was penetrated only worked to make him cry out in both sweet bliss and slight pain.  
His sweat and thumping heartbeat also helped in the many acts that both men performed. As if encouraged, the demon sped up. This time the human laid on all fours as the demon entered him from behind, he rode Wesley as if they were both animals. They went on, repeating every filthy act over and over again.

And the night went on with only the dawn's early light to bring the both men into a level of harmony unfelt by neither one before.

_**THE END  
**__well you made it this far, why not review?_ Please do! 


End file.
